


El arte (fallido) de la negación

by as_a_cloud, Princess_of_Darkness



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Homophobic Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/pseuds/Princess_of_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras bambalinas el show es distinto, y Siwon irá a niveles ridículos para sentar un precedente: «¡Yo no soy gay!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	El arte (fallido) de la negación

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de esto es real, obviamente, incluida la posición de Siwon. Y bueno, nadie negará que a estos dos se les ve bien juntos~ Nos fue complicado sacar esto adelante, lol, así que ojalá lo disfruten.

Changmin había superado de forma exitosa el entrenamiento militar así como el de la policía, y la temporada de conciertos finalizaría pronto. A diferencia de Yunho y otros que se congelaban el trasero en una base militar, estaba en la ciudad y tenía más días libres que los del ejército. Sabía que no estaba libre de comentarios que lo acusaban de haber tomado la salida fácil, no obstante, se encontraba cumpliendo con su deber y su resolución de enlistarse antes resultaría en que TVXQ también volvería antes. Así que estaba bien, y ayudaba el no haber salido completamente de su zona de confort. Era capaz de reafirmarlo mientras practicaba con sus compañeros de escuadrón para su siguiente presentación.

Era un poco frustrante lidiar con personas que no habían practicado baile de manera tan dura como ellos, pero al menos tenía a Siwon.

Ja, qué gracioso era. «Al menos _tengo_ a Siwon.»

Si le hubieran preguntado si elegía a Siwon como compañero de reclutamiento, él hubiera respondido, con la sinceridad como baluarte infaltable, que no. Pero las fechas coincidieron y, en realidad, la decisión no fue suya. Era extraño que la situación los obligara a forjar unos lazos estrechos que por propia iniciativa, nunca habían tenido en varios años coincidiendo de manera repetitiva en conciertos, eventos y en los ambientes tanto dentro como fuera de SM.

Yunho, siendo Yunho, le había recomendado bajarle el filo a su lengua: «Sé paciente, Changdol-ah, los dos años se pasarán en un parpadeo». No era así, sin embargo, el par de meses que recién habían transcurrido, probaban que tampoco era un castigo en carne viva (como temió en un inicio).

—Cambia esa expresión, Changmin-ah —indicó una voz a su lado.

Changmin no dijo nada, sonriendo al mirar el “tributo a robots” que intentaba interpretar el resto.

No era necesario que cruzaran palabras. Siwon conocía aquella sonrisa, no habían pasado en vano años de años en cuartos de ensayo cercanos. Changmin podía llegar a ser insufrible y sus actitudes derivadas de esto siempre eran selladas con una falsa sonrisa de simpatía. Un gesto que derribaba muros y era capaz de mandar todo a la mismísima mierda a la vez que la gente pensaba que estaba siendo objeto de un halago.

Con dos palmadas en el aire, Siwon interrumpió la práctica y apagó la música.

—Ya nos divertimos, ahora toca ponerse serios —dijo Changmin—. Es obvio que nadie puede ser así de descoordinado, ¿cierto, Eun? —Dirigió los ojos a un chico que estaba a su derecha, quien apenado, denegó con la cabeza.

Todos esos muchachos eran menores que ellos dos. Habían estado codo a codo en el entrenamiento y siguiendo los horarios rigurosos, pero en realidad se hallaban ubicados en lugares muy distintos en cuanto a pensamientos, sentimientos y habilidades.

Changmin se preguntó fugazmente si la misma sensación de impotencia que sentía en ese preciso instante era la que tenía Yunho cuando debía lidiar con bailarines que no daban la talla… La diferencia radicaba en que Yunho se volvía estricto y perfeccionista, pero jamás perdía los estribos. Y a él le estaba costando no estamparse la cabeza en la pared más cercana porque había pasado más de dos horas y no conseguían sacar adelante parte de la coreografía de Mirotic sin que alguien se tropezara o hiciera una pirueta ridícula en el aire.

—¿Tal vez sea mejor un descanso de unos minutos? —sugirió Siwon, alzando una ceja.

Más agotado por la frustración que por el baile, Changmin asintió. —Pongamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, tenemos que completar esto hoy.

Un coro respondió de forma afirmativa.

—Vamos, relájate —recomendó Siwon en voz baja, pasándole una botella de agua.

—¿Estoy siendo muy estricto? —cuestionó en el mismo volumen y con el ceño fruncido.

—Uhm… no sé si yo sea la persona correcta para preguntarle eso —contestó, haciendo obvia referencia a Super Junior y lo complicado que era conseguir coreografías coordinadas con numerosos miembros—, pero relájate —repitió.

 

* * *

 

Changmin recibió con placer el golpe de agua caliente en su espalda. Estaba más que acostumbrado a someter a su cuerpo a arduas sesiones físicas, fuera en prácticas de baile o en el gimnasio, sin contar que el entrenamiento recibido no había sido ningún paseo por el campo; pero si a todo eso debía añadirle el esfuerzo para no estallar como pólvora, se encontraba más que listo para apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir hasta que al día siguiente sonara la alarma.

—Pensé que era el último —comentó cuando llegó a los vestidores, envuelto con una toalla en las caderas y otra sobre los hombros. Al cerrar la ducha, lo había recibido el silencio, prueba de que los demás habían acabado antes de ducharse.

Siwon estaba en ropa interior, sentado en una de las bancas de madera y concentrado en leer algo en su teléfono. Los músculos de sus brazos y espalda sobresalían como si estuvieran esculpidos en mármol; era una vista impresionante, Changmin debía aceptarlo. Lamentablemente, no era el físico de Siwon lo que le ponía un “stop” a la atracción que sentía hacia él. Ni siquiera era lo opuesto que sus personalidades habían demostrado ser, o sus religiones distintas.

Era el nulo interés que el otro manifestaba por su mismo sexo y, en especial, sus comentarios que rozaban la homofobia.

Esto último era algo que no comprendía bien. En el medio en el que se desenvolvían, las relaciones homosexuales eran un secreto bajo siete llaves al público, pero cotidiano. De hecho, algunos miembros del mismo SuJu habían tenido o tenían historia entre ellos, por lo que la falta de tacto de Siwon rebotaba por doquier.

Descartando su hilillo de pensamientos, prefirió secarse y abrir su locker para empezar a vestirse.

—¿Mejor? —quiso saber Siwon. Changmin asintió en respuesta—. Tenemos días libres en una semana. ¿Has hecho planes? —preguntó a continuación, utilizando el espejo que estaba situado justo al lado de Changmin para peinarse.

«Vaya invasión de espacio personal», caviló Changmin sin retirarse, más por terquedad que por otro motivo.

Siwon aún se hallaba semidesnudo, aprovechando el ambiente temperado de las instalaciones que los protegía del duro invierno que atravesaba la región, y siguió sin cubrirse mientras le contaba que se reuniría con unos amigos en común. Changmin visitaría a sus padres, pero tenía una tarde libre y la perspectiva de un cambio de aire no sonaba mal.

—Te vas a resfriar —dijo después de aceptar la invitación. Él ya estaba calzándose y el otro hombre seguía en boxers.

Sin responderle, Siwon fue por su camisa y Changmin no se molestó en fingir que le prestaba atención a algo más que a verlo.

Gracias a que había llegado a la cúspide de su despertar sexual rodeado de hombres y mujeres bellos en toda la expresión del término, le era fácil guardarse miradas apreciativas. Pero en ocasiones como estas, no lo hacía por una razón concreta: había descubierto que Siwon, en vez de ponerle un freno, le seguía la corriente. Le guiñaba un ojo o le sonreía, siempre sin hablar, limitándose a un intercambio pueril de vistazos que pecaban por evidentes.

Era un juego… uno bastante estúpido, si alguien preguntaba.

—¿Vamos, oficial? —inquirió Siwon, ajustándose los últimos botones de su chaqueta y ladeando la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Changmin rio de buena gana. Sin evitarlo, su mente había viajado hacia esposas y una cama. Siwon le preguntó qué le causaba gracia, pero no insistió cuando movió la mano en el aire y dijo: —Tonterías.

Todavía con la sonrisa a flor de piel, caminaron hacia las habitaciones destinadas a su destacamento. Se toparon con algunos oficiales lo bastante locos o viciosos como para estar fumando en las afueras del edificio, resistiendo el embate del clima. Al llegar, encontraron que los que no estaban afuera, jugaban a las cartas y conversaban en los camarotes. Por inercia, Changmin se dirigió a su litera, pero sin conseguir sacudirse de la imagen de antes, volvió sobre sus pasos y detuvo a Siwon.

—Hyung, ¿tienes alcohol? —Siwon negó en primera respuesta. La mirada de Changmin siguió puesta en él, tranquila pero penetrante, y el mayor enarcó ambas cejas.

—Whisky… Hm… Espérame un segundo —dijo yendo hacia sus pertenencias.

Después de encontrar lo que quería y ponerlo a resguardo en su chaqueta, se enfiló hacia una pequeña sala de juegos que, a juzgar por la cantidad de gente que había en la habitación principal, estaría vacía. Changmin lo siguió.

En la sala tenían una mesa de billar, un frigorífico y un horno microondas a su libre disposición; también había sillones y sillas cómodas con mesas bajas para jugar cartas o simplemente sentarse y hablar. Una vez cumplido el horario y sus obligaciones, eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran con su tiempo libre sin que ningún superior entrometiera las narices. Era distinto a la vida caótica a la que Changmin acostumbraba, pero había aprendido con rapidez a valorar los lados beneficiosos de la milicia, como el sentir que las sasaeangs no le pisaban la sombra o las tres abundantes e infaltables comidas diarias.

Siwon sirvió dos vasos de shot con el líquido ambarino. Como no había hielo disponible y Changmin prefería no mezclarlo con agua, tomó el contenido de un trago. El whisky acarició su garganta de manera agradable, haciéndole sacudir la cabeza.

Aquel era el detalle ideal para librarse de estrés del día.

—Necesitaba esto —dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa. Se apoyó contra el respaldar del sillón y cerró los ojos.

—¿La paciencia no es lo tuyo, verdad?

Changmin no presumiría nada que no tenía. Ser paciente o hipócrita no era lo suyo, razón por la cual sus amistades sinceras se resumían a menos de diez personas con las que podía mostrarse sin filtro alguno.

—Me temo que el rumor de que eres un maknae es mentira.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin entender. Abrió los ojos y señaló su vaso, haciendo obvio que aceptaría otra medida de la bebida.

—Era una broma. Creo que hay pocos maknaes como tú, ya sabes, que no se someten.

Changmin, quien a veces no podía con su ágil mente, sonrió de lado al escuchar “somete”.

—Es interesante que lo diga quien tiene que tolerar a Kyuhyun. Pero no creas, sí soy capaz de ceder. ¿Ser paciente?, ese es otro tema.

—Parece que tu _otra mitad_ te tiene consentido —expuso Siwon, haciendo insinuación a su dinámica de relación con Yunho.

—Supongo que así es —contestó sin inmutarse, encogiendo los hombros.

Dentro de SM, Yunho y él eran conocidos como “los casados” en su punto más simplón, y no le incordiaba. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Conocía y apreciaba a Yunho, y lo había hecho por casi la mitad de su vida. Sin él no estaría donde estaba: habían compartido épocas maravillosas y lúgubres, y el mundo podía decir o pensar lo que quisiera, pero ellos dos sabían bien dónde estaban ubicados.

A sabiendas que jugaba con cerillas y yesca, dijo: —Yunho-hyung sabe perfectamente cómo lidiar conmigo. —La mirada acuciante que recibió de Siwon le hizo sonreír otra vez—. Me refiero a que tantos años juntos…

—Como grupo.

—Sí, eso también.

El asunto que trataban era inconsecuente y un absurdo, porque no era un secreto que Changmin había tenido citas y algo más con varias idols dentro de la misma empresa, pero gracias a la cercanía irrefutable entre los miembros de TVXQ (con y sin cámaras), era material inflamable si uno quería hacerlo arder.

—No me gusta la charla en doble sentido —determinó Siwon, sirviendo whisky en ambos vasos.

—Lo siento, es solo que no entiendo cómo uno de los “reyes del fanservice” puede sentirse tan contrariado por un comentario idiota.

Changmin vio que Siwon estrechaba los ojos y se preguntó qué demonio los había poseído para estar tratando esa arista problemática.

—Tú mismo acabas de decirlo: fanservice.

—Es pura y llana ambivalencia.

Consciente de continuar su juego con fuego, Changmin bebió otra vez el whisky de un trago. El fanservice formaba parte de lo que era la misma cultura idol: acercamientos, bailes en los escenarios, miradas prolongadas que enloquecían a las fangirls. Cosas que no iban más allá. Sin embargo, si Siwon reaccionaba así tal vez era una indicación de estar tocando una fibra sensible.

—No lo es —dijo Siwon, su mandíbula tensa y su whisky, intacto—. Es distinto lo que sucede cuando hay público a cuando no lo hay. Existen límites.

—¿Y quién impone esos límites? Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que desee, con su vida y con su cuerpo.

—Ese es el problema, no se deberían necesitar límites para algo en lo que naturalmente deberíamos replegarnos, ¿no lo crees? —lanzó la pregunta y sin esperar réplica, siguió contundente—: Yo no soy gay, puedo ser el rey de lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia mi orientación sexual.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué necesitabas aclarármelo?

La pregunta conllevaba un tono estudiado, uno que Changmin sabía que haría explotar a cualquiera. Yunho era el que más lo había acusado de ser directo e hiriente cuando quería, pero no había sido el único.

—No, no necesitaba —se apresuró Siwon a contradecirlo.

—Está bien, todo queda claro entonces —dijo Changmin con tranquilidad—. Tú no eres gay. Hay quienes sí lo son… yo mismo puedo serlo. Es algo transparente como el cristal y me alegra haberlo puesto sobre la mesa —concluyó con un dejo sarcástico.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—No lo hago —respondió. Había concluido que su decisión de no fijarse en Siwon era más que correcta.

—Sí que lo estás haciendo, Changmin-ah. Tu intolerancia me parece contraproducente para tu carrera.

Changmin se sirvió por su propia cuenta otra medida de whisky, la última de la noche, e inició una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza. Había sido suficiente conversación. Del mismo modo en el que carecía de paciencia con los muchachos a los que debían enseñarle una coreografía, tampoco la tenía con Siwon.

—Creo que peor es la ambivalencia.

—Si me gustaran los homosexuales sería ambivalencia, pero no me gustan. Es simple rechazo, el cual yo y todo el mundo tiene derecho a sentir.

—Eso queda claro —respondió, bebiendo el whisky. Se incorporó, inclinando la cabeza—. Hasta mañana, hyung.

—Espera. Si te vas en estas circunstancias, el ambiente tirante entre ambos se sentirá y considerando que estamos pegados a la cadera del otro por el servicio, es mejor zanjarlo.

—Lo sé, pero parece imposible que nuestras opiniones coincidan.

—Aceptemos que no pensamos igual, ¿te parece? Prefiero conciliar ahora la situación y no volver a hablar de esto en indirectas y necedades.

Changmin estaba por señalar que lo mejor era que no fuese irreflexivo y continuara el flirteo que se daba entre ellos, que a pesar de no ser serio, no ayudaba a su caso. Pero se mordió la lengua y sin mucha disposición, volvió a sentarse aunque no aceptó más whisky.

—Supongo que también te llamaron para informarte de nuestra participación en otro concierto de conciliación no programado —dijo Siwon al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

—Sí —respondió—, es una pena que Donghae-hyung haya vuelto a enfermar.

La conversación que siguió fue forzada, aunque se volvió más fluida cuando charlaron sobre sus compañeros en su división (—Eun tiene dos pies izquierdo, juro que no entiendo cómo es que puede caminar recto sin caerse de cara), y Changmin se obligó a tragar el mal sabor de su molestia.

 

* * *

 

Los siguientes días hubo cierta hostilidad entre Siwon y Changmin, roces que acabaron por desvanecerse por estar más concentrados en cumplir sus obligaciones que en rencillas irrelevantes. Al menos así lo veía, como algo que no merecía ser guardado en su memoria.

La última tarde libre que tenían, de la manera en la que habían acordado, se reunieron con varios amigos en común en un sitio que prometía privacidad. Kyuhyun no había podido asistir y Minho estaba en Japón, por lo que Changmin se vio obligado a interactuar con los otros. Estaba arrepintiéndose de haber ido cuando además de aperitivos, también comenzaron a aparecer botellas de soju. Con una botella de cerveza que ordenó después, y un ambiente agradable, era tolerable estar en cualquier parte.

Miró a Siwon al otro lado de la mesa y se guardó una sonrisa, recordando la conversación telefónica con Kyuhyun de la noche anterior.

_—Siwonie le ha dicho a Heechul, quien me ha dicho a mí, que te estás comportando de forma pesada._

_—¿Qué? ¿Se abrió el centro de chismorreo SuJu?_

_—Sí, ya ves, tantos oídos y lenguas es por una causa. Cuéntame, ¿qué le has hecho?_

Changmin movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Era un fastidio que Siwon tuviera esa percepción de él, mas suponía que se la había ganado a pulso. Tomó un tentempié y lo llevó a su plato, devorándolo con apetito. A veces creía que el único estímulo por el que iba a lugares que no quería era por la comida. Tragó un segundo trozo de cerdo con salsa soya y casi pudo suspirar del placer.

Para no aburrirse del todo, se sumió en una charla sobre vinos con uno de los bailarines nuevos de SM. Por eso, al llegar los platos y las barbacoas, se encontraba completamente relajado y hambriento. Estaba evaluando qué servirse primero cuando la figura delgada de un hombre que no conocía ingresó al ambiente privado; el recién llegado saludó a los presentes, excusándose por la tardanza, se acercó a Siwon y con naturalidad dejó un beso en la mejilla de este antes de sentarse a su lado. Sin querer, Changmin se había quedado mirando la escena, más por distraído que por interés. Divertido, una sonrisa se formó en su boca al percatarse que la mirada de Siwon se hallaba clavada en la suya, y levantó su cerveza como si brindara con él a la distancia.

Pasadas un par de horas, con el estómago más que satisfecho, concluyó que lo mejor era retirarse. A la siguiente tarde debían retornar a las instalaciones de la policía para reanudar el servicio, y quería hacerlo descansado. Unos pocos miembros del grupo se habían retirado y los que restaban hablaban animadamente, teniendo el soju como combustible. Se despidió de los que estaban más cerca y se levantó, poniéndose la bufanda y el abrigo. Notó que no había rastros de Siwon o del hombre que se había mostrado tan cercano a él e imaginó que estaban en los aseos o que tal vez se habían marchado.

«Los dos juntos», pensó recordando el saludo. Era conocido en el medio que Choi Siwon era un playboy, alguien que no temía usar su carisma y encanto único con las mujeres; y la idea de que detrás de esos comentarios contra la homosexualidad y el “esto SOLO es fanservice”, se ocultara otra faceta, era entretenido.

—Changmin-ah, ahí estás —le dijo alguien al salir de la sala privada.

—Siwon-hyung —respondió amable.

—¿Ya te ibas?

—Me apetece un café y dormir. Se acabaron los días libres y no tener horarios fijos me ha desconectado de tal forma que las siguientes semanas me lo lamentaré.

—Sí, te entiendo.

En un segundo vistazo, se fijó en las mejillas acaloradas de Siwon y sus ojos un poco desenfocados. «Parece que alguien bebió de más», reflexionó.

—Quería… quería aclarar lo que viste antes —siguió hablando Siwon, pasándose las manos por el cabello—. El saludo… yo…

Había sido un beso inofensivo en la mejilla. Era verdad que en su cultura no se acostumbraba a ver gestos de ese tipo, pero sin esfuerzo podía encontrar siquiera dos justificantes. Y en definitiva, no quería entablar un diálogo sobre ese tema con un Siwon que daba todas las señales de estar ebrio. Hizo una venia corta, dijo unas rápidas palabras de adiós e intentó alejarse. La presión de la mano de Siwon en su hombro, girándolo sin previo aviso, fue sorpresiva.

Aún más sorprendente fue el beso que recibió en los labios a continuación. El pasmo de Changmin fue tanto que no atinó a rechazar el contacto al instante.

—¿Qué haces? —expresó con los ojos muy abiertos, retirando la cara.

—Te pruebo que puedo hacer cosas así y no significan nada porque no soy homosexual.

El aliento de Siwon contra su mejilla era cálido y llevaba un pesado olor a alcohol. La furia de Changmin se instaló en su estómago de sopetón, haciéndole apretar un puño que por milagro contuvo de estrellar contra la mejilla del otro. El corredor estaba vacío, pero eso no significaba que permanecería así.

Sin dignarse a dar una réplica y temiendo un escándalo, giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a ir a las escaleras que descendían al parqueo subterráneo del local. Siwon, por supuesto, le siguió.

Sentía una mezcla de emociones en sus entrañas, arruinándole la cena. Detestaba los términos de Siwon y su petulancia, el implícito “puedo hacer lo que quiera y salir ileso”. Quizá… quizá sería bueno darle de su propia medicina. Llegó a su auto, subió y le quitó el seguro a la puerta del copiloto.

—Quiero que entiendas que… —empezó a decir Siwon después de ingresar al espacio cerrado.

—Me besas —cortó Changmin— y tiene cero significado porque no eres gay, ¿o entendí mal?

El estacionamiento estaba vacío exceptuando unos pocos vehículos aparcados a varios metros de ellos; y el peligro de ser grabados o que les tomaran fotos era inexistente debido a la privacidad extrema del restaurante. Solo por esos elementos, Changmin determinó no encender el motor para marcharse de inmediato.

—Insisto, te equivocas. —Impulsivo, Changmin acercó sus labios a los del mayor y los lamió.

—¿Cómo clasificarías esto? —preguntó en voz baja, ladeando el cuerpo hacia él. Actuó con lentitud, dándole oportunidad a que lo rechazara, sin embargo, el otro quedó quieto.

Era más que incómodo, pero conectó su boca con la de Siwon y a diferencia del beso anterior, este fue húmedo e intenso. Ahí intentó descargar sus frustraciones, utilizando la lengua y mordisqueando esos labios que podían expresar incoherencia tras incoherencia. Al quedar sin aliento y todavía molesto, más que exhausto por la situación, Changmin intentó apartarse. La misma mano que lo había detenido del hombro, se posó en su nuca y de nuevo sus bocas colisionaron.

—No inicies nada que no puedas terminar —murmuró Changmin, separándose y adolorido en el costado, zona en la que se le había clavado el mando de cambios.

—¿Qué?

Changmin comprimió la palma de Siwon contra la erección atrapada en sus pantalones.

—Me pregunto si ahora argumentarás con que solo fanservice. Aquí no hay nadie viendo y si me besaste es porque te apetecía hacerlo.

—No… no, fue para probar algo               .

Changmin sintió que la sangre le bullía y se cuestionó si él mismo no había bebido más cervezas de las que había contado.

—Probar que no eres gay, ¿verdad? —dijo y negándose a soltar la mano de Siwon, volvió a apretarla contra su empalme—. No importa que haga eso o esto —añadió, llevando la mano hacia la entrepierna de Siwon que también se hallaba dura— porque a ti no te afecta, ¿verdad?

—Es anatomía básica. Si me tocan, mi cuerpo reacciona. Y… no… no me hace de los tuyos —dijo Siwon en un matiz que intentaba ser despectivo, pero fallaba de manera rotunda en el intento.

«¿De los míos?», pensó Changmin con un mohín.

La negación era épica.

—Con ese razonamiento, podríamos coger y solo sería biología, ¿no? —estableció y lanzó una carcajada agria.

—Supongo…

—O podrías chupármela hasta dejarme seco y solo sería… Bien, no tengo idea, tú eres el maestro de las excusas.

—Seguiría siendo anatomía. Acción y reacción.

Changmin sacudió la cabeza, queriendo despejarse, y prendió el auto. —Me fastidias —afirmó, y aseguró las puertas antes de salir del estacionamiento.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Siguió conduciendo, sin responder. No tenía un plan, pero tal como acababa de decir, Siwon le había fastidiado: no podía tocarle, besarle y acto seguido actuar como si fuera un objeto inerte, justificándose con una bobería.

La pregunta no fue reiterada y no charlaron más hasta que llegaron al sótano privado del complejo de departamentos donde vivía Changmin. Una vez que aparcó en su lugar designado y bajó el portón con el control electrónico, quedaron a oscuras y en silencio.

Sabía que estaba dejándose llevar y sin interesarle, jaló de forma brusca a Siwon y lo acercó a él. Ahora sí que tenía un plan: lo haría caer.

—¿Quieres saber a dónde vamos? —dijo contra sus labios—. A que tomes clases privadas de anatomía —contestó su propia interrogativa mientras lo dejaba ir.

Su mano bajó por el costado de Siwon hasta llegar a una palanquilla, corrió el asiento hacia atrás, le bajó la bragueta del pantalón y coló su mano dentro de los boxers. Esperaba que de pronto el otro hombre mostrara resistencia, que se alarmara por su descaro y profiriera sobre su heterosexualidad. Nada de eso ocurrió y la mano de Changmin siguió encargándose sin dificultad de endurecerlo con caricias firmes e intencionadas. Ignorando la mirada penetradora en sus facciones, depositó besos en el cuello expuesto de Siwon e inclinando el torso, llevó esos besos a su vientre bajo, recorriendo con la lengua los músculos marcados y los vellos que iban desde su ombligo y se perdían hacia el sur.

Como la posición incómoda en el auto no le permitiría extenderse todo lo que quisiera, Changmin descendió la ropa interior lo justo y necesario para sacar su sexo rígido al aire. Conocía a sus vecinos y sabía que no había riesgo de ser atrapado in fraganti o por alguna cámara de vigilancia, además que las penumbras los ayudaban a pasar desapercibidos. Por eso, sin temor ni protocolos, lo rodeó con su boca y succionó como si el alma se le fuera en ello.

La respiración de Siwon se agitó y sus dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos con fuerza. Sospechando que ayudaba a su causa, Changmin dejó que marcara el ritmo que quería, uno apresurado y profundo. Cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, desacostumbrado a la sensación de invasión, se apartó un poco y agarró la muñeca de Siwon.

—A mis términos —anunció sin limpiarse la saliva en su barbilla, y volvió a la carga, esta vez ayudándose por su mano y sin reservas de usar su lengua o sus dientes.

Siempre le había gustado el sexo desenfrenado y sucio, y aunque no lo había considerado hasta minutos atrás, Siwon podía ser un compañero perfecto. Siwon y su razonamiento averiado, Siwon que probablemente estaba tan refundido en el clóset que podría hacer un cameo en las películas de Las Crónicas de Narnia. Siwon y su creencia de ser dueño del mundo por su fama, su dinero, su apariencia…

En el fondo, todavía esperaba resistencia, negativas, gritos, pero con el sabor de pre-semen en sus papilas gustativas, supo que obtendría una victoria o un fracaso en menos de lo esperado.

—M-más… más rápido…

—No —murmuró, deteniéndose de golpe y regresando a su asiento. Aunque no podía distinguir bien la fisonomía de Siwon, le bastó escuchar sus gruñidos de frustración para sonreír—. Hasta aquí llegamos, podemos seguir en mi departamento o llamo a un taxi para que te vayas.

—Pero…

Changmin estiró el brazo izquierdo y atrapó la erección en su puño, utilizando el pulgar para recorrer la punta húmeda y sensible del glande. Un jadeo resonó en el auto, y no contuvo su sonrisa, sintiendo cerca la gloria del triunfo. Una negativa era rápida, pero quedarse sin palabras coherentes era distinto y lo confirmó cuando Siwon lo detuvo.

—Espero que hayas cambiado las sábanas —le dijo con voz plana.

Siwon lucía un tanto descompuesto y Changmin no contestó, sin querer espantarlo. Sin más, salieron del auto y se dirigieron al elevador. Llegaron al quinto piso y una vez cerrada la puerta principal, Siwon se quitó su gabardina negra y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Su expresión se había vuelto neutra, como si quisiera mantener el control con una actitud de “qué más da”. A Changmin no le interesó, empujándolo hacia el respaldar del sofá y aproximándose para besarlo de nuevo. Justo antes de que sus labios llegaran a su meta, Siwon giró el rostro.

—Biología pura… Los besos denotan algo más.

—¿Seguirás en esa posición?, ¿protegiéndote en que esto es por cualquier razón excepto placer?

«Tanta negación debe ser un talento», pensó fastidiado.

Y volverse a fastidiar fue lo que orientó sus siguientes movimientos. Tomó el mentón de Siwon y lo sujetó para besarlo en un acto que no duró más allá de unos segundos; después se enderezó y sin decir nada, fue hacia su habitación. Como buen maniático del orden que era, nada estaba fuera de su sitio, la cama hecha y ni una mota de polvo en los muebles. Se quitó el abrigo y se desnudó con calma hasta solo quedar en ropa interior. La puerta no había sonado y confiado, sacó del segundo cajón de su velador, preservativos, lubricante y una cajita de pañuelos descartables, los cuales puso a plena vista.

Fue ahí cuando Siwon ingresó a la alcoba, llevando dos vasos y una botella de abierta de soju.

—Me tomé la libertad de revisar tu vitrina de licores.

—Ya lo veo.

—Impresionante colección —comentó Siwon, recorriéndolo con la vista, y Changmin elevó las cejas, agradeciendo el halago.

Bebió el vaso soju que le tendieron y rechazó una repetición. ¿Cómo se había metido en esta situación tan extraña?, caviló viendo a Siwon tomar una medida doble del alcohol.

—Lo dijiste en el auto, ¿verdad?, que podríamos coger y seguiría siendo biología. Es _tu_ posición.

Aquello no era lo que había querido decir, pero Changmin entendió que Siwon se escudaba en lo que podía, malinterpretando adrede y como mejor le convenía. Así se explicaba que hubieran pasado de flirteos inocentes a un pseudo-debate, y que ahora estuvieran por tener sexo. Porque lo tendrían, se dijo, abriendo la cremallera del pantalón de Siwon y exhortándole a que se sacara los zapatos.

—Tú eres el que ha llegado hasta aquí —estableció—, tú eres el que tiene justificaciones hasta para lo injustificable, y tú… y tú, hyung, te aferrarás a la cabecera de la cama mientras te doy la follada de tu vida.

Sí, en definitiva estaba fastidiado. Se puso un objetivo, trazó sus estrategias, e incrustó las pupilas en las de Siwon, que negaba: —No, no, tú no vas a hacer eso.

Los dedos de Changmin recorrieron las formas del abdomen del contrario, haciendo caso omiso a su propia respuesta ante la cercanía. Siwon le empujó sin vigor hasta que cayó en la cama, se acomodó entre sus piernas y lamió su cuello. En respuesta, Changmin elevó su pelvis y comenzó a frotar su incipiente erección contra su pierna.

—No te veo muy a “cargo” como para que seas tú quién me vaya a follar. Se necesita… más…

Changmin era el mismísimo diablo o así solía alabarle Kyuhyun: sabía hacer pausas y usar una elocuencia aguda para manipular a las personas, y Siwon era completamente manejable en ese momento. Se lo quitó de encima para quitarle lo que le restaba de ropa, quedando él arriba. No hubo quejas y dejó un pequeño mordisco en su vientre bajo para después deslizar su lengua hasta llegar a sus testículos, apartando sus rodillas. Lamió la piel delicada antes de tomar uno en su boca, succionándolo sin violencia y pasando sus dedos por el perineo de Siwon, acariciándolo con el propósito de que su sexo volviera a estar alzado en toda su gloria.

Los gemidos roncos que dieron inicio, resonando por la alcoba y verle arrugar el cobertor con sus puños, le anunciaron una victoria. Estaba listo, a una nada de la locura, y precisamente donde lo quería.

En completo conocimiento de lo que debía hacer, se enderezó y sin avergonzarse, Changmin se acomodó de tal modo que el otro hombre tuviera vista privilegiada de lo que sucedería. Orientó su cuerpo en oposición al de Siwon, su cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, sus piernas separadas y una almohada debajo de su trasero. Se echó un poco de lubricante en los dedos, el cual había tenido previsión de tomar antes, y apoyándose en el codo de su brazo libre, se introdujo su propio dedo. La postura no estaba mal aunque impedía que se estimulara bien… no que importara.

Lo que importaba era dar un show.

La mirada de Siwon, intensa, tal vez incrédula e innegablemente incandescente, le hizo preguntarse de nuevo y con vaguedad, si detrás de ese “no soy homosexual”, había alguien con experiencia y miedo a cuestas y que solo lo negaba por su religión, por el que dirán y propia convicción de estar en el mal camino.

Se metió un segundo dedo y no contuvo un quejido rasposo de satisfacción. Advirtiendo que el sonido había hecho que Siwon se sobresaltara de forma positiva, lo repitió, medio fingido, medio real porque en realidad había transcurrido varias semanas sin regalarse esa clase de placer. Y por aquel mismo motivo aunado a su perversa finalidad, Changmin no tuvo reparos en dilatarse y lubricarse a sí mismo, acompañándose por una sinfonía de jadeos quedos.

Siwon no perdía detalle de lo que hacía, tocándose también sin pudor. ¿Cómo hubiera podido adivinar que su noche acabaría así? Si ellos fueran otras personas pero el contexto el mismo, sabía que sería tan vicioso como para buscar su cámara e instalarla para que los grabara: un pequeño trofeo irrelevante y ameno, recuerdo de cómo la hipocresía y el autoengaño pueden llevarte al fondo de un barranco. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de sus nombres y sus condiciones, y jamás permitiría que lo que sucedía, trascendiera.

Echó más lubricante y para cuando cuatro de sus largos dedos lo estaban haciendo ver estrellas, los retiró, bajando su exaltación. Ese trayecto los llevaría a alcanzar un orgasmo cada uno a un extremo de la cama y no, gracias.

—Siwon —musitó, su garganta irritada, su piel cubierta con una capa fina de sudor, más que preparado.

 

* * *

 

Siwon no recordaba cuándo había estado así de idiotizado por última vez. Deslizaba su mano por su ingle y de vez en cuando se masturbaba para luego soltar su erección, y no porque lo quisiera; por el contrario, se frenaba solamente para no correrse. Recordó la frase que señala que la pasión nubla la vista y en ese momento consideró que llegaba a ser cierta, incapaz de pensar o ver con claridad. Changmin y su retorcido espectáculo erótico llegaron a su punto álgido cuando sacó los dedos de su interior y susurró su nombre. Se deslizó automatizado hacia él y lo único que le hizo detenerse fue una mano en su pecho.

—Ve con calma, no quedes como un imbécil.

—Vaya línea de flirteo —se presionó a responder entre dientes. Se dio un par de jalones a su empalme y tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no jadear. Evaluó cómo situarse aunque Changmin se le adelantó, rodando sobre su estómago—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Me acomodo. No olvides ponerte el condón, Señor Acción y Reacción.

—Mierda —gruñó por su propia estupidez. Su regla de oro era jamás intimar con cualquiera sin un profiláctico de por medio, y a pesar de que Changmin no lo supiera, eso demostraba el estado febril en el que se encontraba.

«Solo es biología, solo es biología…», pensó, repitiéndose la misma consigna con la que quería defenderse desde el restaurante.

Se estiró cuan largo era hasta el velador donde estaba el preservativo y lo desenrolló en su pene con el pulso tembloroso, estremecido por su propio toque. Changmin seguía boca abajo, su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos flexionados y todo él a su disposición. Siwon quiso pasar los dedos por sus omóplatos y seguir el camino de su columna vertebral hasta donde la espalda perdía ese nombre.

«¡Basta!», se exigió. Puso las rodillas a la altura de los glúteos de Changmin, una a cada lado, y… no pudo hacer más porque este giró la cara hacia él.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? —le inquirió.

—Ya estamos aquí —respondió en volumen apagado para no ser traicionado por su voz.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta.

Siwon resopló por la nariz.

—Podemos coger y eso no me hace nada que no soy —afirmó y con una palma, apartó una de las nalgas de Changmin, dejándolo completamente expuesto. Las ansias de poseerlo fueron tan brutales que se estremeció de nueva cuenta—. Sí quiero —añadió en un bisbiseo.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Maldita sea…

Si hubiera tenido menos soju en su sistema, menos apetito crudo e flagrante, Siwon se habría levantado para irse ipso facto. Pero los “hubiera” no existen.

—Mucho —dijo, apretujando la carne y acercando su erección. Presionó la punta contra la abertura de Changmin y vio cómo su pecho se elevaba y bajaba de lo alterada que estaba su respiración—. Mucho —reiteró, dando el empujón final.

No reconoció el gruñido que escapó de sus labios y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la estrechez de Changmin envolviéndolo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y exhaló el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Llevó las manos hacia las caderas de Changmin para moverse y este se contrajo alrededor de su miembro con fuerza.

—Sin prisas —le instruyó, relajándose.

El problema era que Siwon quería hacerlo rápido, marcharse y fingir que nada había ocurrido. En su contra también estaba el alcohol que seguía haciendo de las suyas y que en unión al deseo empozado en su estómago, formaba una mezcla fatídica que lo llevaría al averno. Negándose a pensar en tales conceptos, se concentró en lo que hacía. Quería disfrutar, disfrutar de Changmin en una oportunidad que ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar porque era incorrecto y no se aliaba con lo que siempre proclamaba.

Sin premeditaciones, se retiró y apremió al otro a que se pusiera en cuatro patas, ya que así tendría más control. Sus embestidas fueron profundas y agresivas una vez que dieron inicio; se afianzó tan fuerte en las caderas de Changmin que seguro le dejaría marcas, y el sonido seco de piel contra piel se escuchaba en cada pulgada de la habitación.

Los jadeos de Changmin eran discretos, distintos a los de antes, y no evitó compararlos con los de la mujer con la que había pasado la noche semanas atrás y cuando el griterío sobreactuado de su amante le había evitado disfrutar. Ahora era distinto… más pecaminoso, más arrebatador…

—Mhm, joder, joder —soltó cuando Changmin empezó a corresponder sus embates, dándole encuentro.

En acto reflejo, clavó sus uñas para sujetarlo aún con más firmeza, sin querer perder el ritmo enloquecedor. Terminaría y se iría… pero Changmin no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

—Detente —le bufó y para dejar en evidencia qué quería, se libró de su agarre. Aturdido, Siwon no pudo más que caer sobre sus espaldas cuando recibió un empujón. Sus neuronas continuaron sin hacer sinapsis incluso al ver a Changmin sentarse a horcadas encima de él, volviéndolo a dirigir a su interior—. ¿Recuerdas qué te dije? La follada de tu vida.

—No vas a…

Su cerebro hizo cortocircuito apenas Changmin se balanceó, primero tentando terreno y luego desatando los mismísimos demonios del infierno. La cama se movía al ritmo de ellos, chocando contra la pared, y para no golpearse contra la cabecera, tuvo que elevar los brazos. A la mañana siguiente relacionaría eso con las palabras pronunciados por Changmin, que finalizaría aferrado a la cabecera y su sensación de remordimiento y diversión, se agravarían. Sin embargo, en ese instante lo único que consiguió fue deshacerse por las sensaciones y la tensión de su vientre por el orgasmo inminente.

Changmin estaba tocándose a la cadencia en la que se movía, salvaje y determinada, y a Siwon le fue imposible quitar la mirada de sus expresiones, su cabello desordenado, su estómago tonificado. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien y juró que era el espectáculo más sensual que hubiese presenciado… quizá solo rivalizado por el que el mismo Changmin había dado antes. Relamió sus labios y tragó saliva, su garganta estaba seca.

Por un segundo, Siwon contempló casi con horror una de sus manos acariciando y delineando los bien formados cuadros en el abdomen del otro y se detuvo instantáneamente, sin saber cómo había llegado a eso. Changmin buscó sus ojos, haciéndolo sentir como si hubiese sido descubierto haciendo algo malo.

—Es anatomía, ¿ah? —cuestionó. Siwon se quedó rígido y Changmin agarró su muñeca y llevó su mano hacia su erección húmeda—. Tócame.

Quiso oponerse, lanzar cualquier comentario pero se atrapó haciendo caso. Después podría echarle la culpa al soju y a la lujuria, pero ahí mismo incluso disfrutó de la dureza y la facilidad con la que su empuñe resbalaba por la erección de Changmin, haciendo la presión precisa y tan diligente, que pronto su pecho estaba manchado por trazos blanquecimos de esperma.

El clímax de Changmin y el modo en el que se contrajo en torno a él, bastó y sobró para también despedirlo hacia los brazos del abismo. Los dedos de sus pies se encogieron, liberó un jadeo áspero, y vio totalmente en blanco por unos instantes.

Cuando volvió a tomar control de sí, Changmin ya no estaba encima sino a un costado, también tratando de recuperar el aliento. Recibió el pañuelo descartable que le tendió sin verlo y se aseó sin cuidado, quitándose el preservativo y dejándolo en el velador de su lado de la cama.

Había tenido un clímax demoledor. Dejó caer los párpados, queriendo calmar la sensación de mareo. «En definitiva es el alcohol», pensó. Si había algo en lo que era experto era en engañarse y por muy inconscientemente que lo hiciera en ocasiones, un poco de culpa rebotaría en su memoria en alguna oportunidad, pero más adelante. Y más adelante podría ignorarlo como siempre.

Al despejarse, advirtió que Changmin se había levantado y estaba regresando con un vaso de agua, el cual le fue ofrecido.

—Para que no me acuses de mal anfitrión… además, hay que hidratarse. ¿Todo bien?

Siwon aceptó el vaso, pero apenas le dio un sorbo antes de dejarlo en el velador evitando ver el condón y los pañuelos usados. Arrugó la nariz, sin saber qué decir. Quería enfriarse antes de entablar una charla con Changmin debido a que la perspicacia mental de este era demasiado peligrosa.

—Claro. Te lo dije, biología pura —afirmó, intentando fingir que estaba cómodo con la situación. Sabía que ponerse a la defensiva le quitaría al piso y mostrar dudas lo dejaría a merced de Changmin.

La expresión que se fijó en el talante de Changmin lejos de calmarle, le irritó. Era tranquila, demasiado confiada.

—Como quieras —le dijo, poniéndose ropa interior y añadió—: No me molestaría que me repitieras la lección, por cierto.

Siwon otra vez quiso decir algo que rebajara la horrible impresión que le indicaba que en esta ocasión el autoengaño necesitaría armas más afiladas. No sería significativo si se ponía a debatir con Changmin o qué ídolos fingiera derrumbar; no marcaría diferencia alguna. Respondió con una negativa y al cabo de veinte minutos, vestido y con un taxi esperándolo a la salida del edificio, se insistió en que no volvería a caer.

No antes de que el Tártaro fuera inundado de luz.

 

* * *

 

Una vez a solas, Changmin se dio una ducha y cambió sus cobertores antes de apagar la luz y acomodarse para dormir. Había tenido razón, Siwon era un buen amante y si no se lo tomaba a pecho, sus excusas hasta le caían en cierta gracia… No sabía qué les deparaba el destino o cómo se comportaría Siwon de ahí en adelante. Lo que sí sabía era que el servicio se encargaría de mantenerlos respirando el mismo aire un tiempo considerable, y que cualquier cosa podía pasar. O volver a pasar.

—Cualquier cosa —repitió bostezando.


End file.
